


Frisky Business on the High Seas

by aquahaven



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mind Manipulation, Shrinking, Sirens, Size Difference, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquahaven/pseuds/aquahaven
Summary: Risky Boots, scourge to the seas of Sequin Land, Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas, and arch-rival to the half genie; Shantae, finds herself in a bit of a "different" situation. How well does she deal with it?
Relationships: Risky Boots/Shantae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Frisky Business on the High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> It's November. I've channeled my powers to control the nuts and told them to write a story. Spur of the moment, grammatical errors a plenty, and the stuff doesn't get steamy right away because of my slow burn mentality. Hopefully someone enjoys this. Also, italics are mental thoughts or something. Don't know.

Unforgiving winds howled in horrifying tones as mountainous waves crashed into the decks of the Part Omni-Organic, Partially Titanic, Ocean-Optional entity, the Tinker slug. Lightning split across the pitch-black sky while heavy rain pierced through the air and battered the decks. Risky Boots; scourge of the seven seas, Pirate Queen, and menace to all Sequin Land manned the helm of her mint-condition vessel, her pirates cloak flowing in the winds while her regalia shone brightly with each lightning strike. She watched the dark skies like a hawk as her crew of Tinker Bats stood at the ready with cruel spears and thick ropes in hand.

“Show yourself you loathsome beast…” she muttered. As if answering her call, a fin blacker than the skies and larger than the waves ominously sliced through the clouds.

“Strike!!” she shouted over the winds. Acting as a unit, the Tinker Bats lobbed their spears towards the sky, all hitting their mark as an eldritch roar erupted from the clouds. The already angry seas became enraged as swells of water slammed into the ship, washing several Tinker Bats overboard. Silently vanishing into the jaws of a turbulent sea.

“Leave them!! Fasten the lines!!” came the order of Risky Boots. Her crew looked to her silently before tying their lines to anchor points on the ship’s mast. The monstrosity in the skies swam through the clouds, dragging the Tinker Slug along at break-neck speeds. Risky Boots held onto the wheel of her vessel with all her might, barely able to keep her grip in the pouring rain. More of her Tinker Bats were flung from the ship, leaving only the Captain and a handful of Tinker Bats to battle the beast.

With fire in her eyes and blood boiling, the Pirate Queen regained her footing and gave the wheel a hard turn to the portside. The Tinker Slug gave a howl of its own before bowling full force in the opposite direction. The ship and beast were deadlocked as neither could pull the other an inch. She looked to her group of remaining Tinker Bats and roared over the howling winds and crashing waves.

“Strike!! Pull the Beast from the skies!!” A second volley of spbhuj ygkjlnhyjmp0k8[s-]ears was thrown, striking the beast and causing it to breach the cloud line just as a surge of lightning cracked. Revealing the beast in all its ghastly glory. 

The beast was massive. A hide darker than a night with no moon, gnarled razor-sharp teeth gnashed in defiance at the mortals that dared assail it, and eyes as red as the devil trained onto the Pirate Queen and her crew before submerging back into the inky black vortex of the sky. In a feat of strength, the Tinker Slug was hoisted from the waters like a toy in a bath and pulled towards the clouds. 

“Damn you, beast!! Strike!! It shan’t escape!!” A deafening crack resonated through the sky, as the mast began to crack. Abandoning the wheel, Risky Boots charged towards the mast just as it broke at the base. She ran along the mast as it was pulled skyward, leaving the Tinker Slug to fall back to the churning surf. Sinking into the dark abyss in tatters.

Casting aside her cloak and drawing her Scimitar from its scabbard, Risky Boots leapt from the mast and towards the monstrosity. The beast easily dwarfed the Pirate Queen in size but had met its equal in ferocity. Turning about face, the beast stared down its foe, opening its gaping maw. Baring all its teeth in a blood thirsty grimace as it roared. Unfazed, the scourge of Sequin Land unleashed a mighty roar of her own as the two prepared to clash; woman to monster.

“Towards thee, I raise my blade!! To my last, I shall grapple!! From hell’s heart, I stab at thee!! And for hate’s sake, I WILL see you FALL!!!” she bellowed.

The beast in turn, bellowed its own wicked cry.

“Risky Boots, what do you think you’re doing here?!”

  
In an instant, the world around her melted away as Risky Boot’s eyes shot open.

The stormy abyss that was the sky was now replaced with a bright blue, cloudless expanse. The Tinker Slug; in desperate need of repairs, was docked on the beach near Scuttle Town. Gone was her legendary pirate regalia, as she now only wore a red bikini top with matching shorts. The Pirate Queen angrily sat up from her chair and walked to the end of the deck, hoping against hope that the last person she wanted to see was there.  
Standing on the beach with hands on her curvaceous hips was the half genie hero; Shantae, sporting a very unintimidating scowl and a very revealing blue and white striped bikini. She also had a pair of sunglasses atop her head and beach bag with beach essentials tucked under her arm, as well as a pair of flip flops that matched her swimsuit. Her iconic purple ponytail primed and ready to whip the Pirate should she move out of turn.

Risky let out an exasperated sigh as she rubbed her temples. Under normal circumstances, she would fight the brat on sight, but she lacked the facilities to face off against the half genie today. The Tinker Slug was unfit to even float let alone fight, she was running on a skeleton crew, and she lacked the necessary dark energies to manifest more. Repairs were expensive for a Pirate Queen when there wasn’t any treasure to be pilfered.

She was up a creek without a paddle already, and the last thing she needed was this brat making things worse.

“If you’re thinking of attacking Scuttle Town again, then you got another thing coming!” Shantae shouted, preparing to strike.

“I haven’t done anything yet, twerp. And even if I wanted to, it’s not like I-” Risky cut herself off mid-sentence. ‘ _If she knew I couldn’t put up an actual fight, she’d haul me away for sure…_ ’ “-I…would want to. I’m busy.” She poorly lied through her teeth, hoping it sounded natural enough to throw the half genie off her case. 

Shantae gave the Pirate Queen a skeptical look, not fully convinced that she wasn’t up to something. “Are you REEEEALLY not up to anything evil anymore?”

“Yes, you ponytailed pipsqueak, I’m not. Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to enjoy this sunshine.” With that, Risky Boots began walking back towards her beach chair as casually as she could. With no warning, she was seized from behind in a large hug from Shantae. Her speed and the force of the hug caused Risky to lose balance and fall into a pile with the half genie sitting on her lap. Her perky breasts easily being eclipsed by Risky’s own massive mammeries. 

“That’s fantastic!! I knew there was some good in you after all!”

“What?!” Risky shouted angrily. As Shantae bounced out of her lap, Risky sat up just in time to see the purple haired genie digging into her bag, giving Risky a lovely view of her assets as she shook her hips from side to side. She pulled out a folded beach chair reclined, letting out a content sigh as she relaxed into her beach chair and flipped her sunglasses down over her eyes.

It would seem that Risky’s lie had worked. Unfortunately, it worked a bit too well as the half genie has assumed the Pirate Queen was no longer evil.

“Let me tell you Risky, I’m so glad you’re a good guy now! When I saw your boat so close to Scuttle Town, I thought you were up to something nasty, but if all you wanted was a sunbath, you should have said so sooner! This is my most favorite sunbathing spot in AAAAALLL of Sequin Land! Oh! If you want, I can show you this really cool swimming hole later on! Oh, but don’t drink the water. It’s kind of…gross, even though it smells really good! I took Rottytops there once, and she said it smelled bad, but being undead might mess with your nose or something. Oh, you remember her, right? She’s the zombie girl that likes giving people nicknames. You know, I think she’d give you a good nickname too if she were here. Knowing her it might be something like Buddy Boots or Booty Boots. I don’t know, something like-”

Shantae continued to talk. Prattling on. Non-stop. For what felt like eons. Risky Boots’ patience was all but gone as the half genie brat seemed to love the sound of her own voice.

“ **ALRIGHT, I GET IT!!!** ” Risky finally shouted.

“Huh?” Shantae sat up and tipped her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

“Uhhh…the…drinks! I’ll go get it! The drinks!” Risky laughed uncharacteristically.

“Oh. Well, now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have any sparkling water, Buddy Boots?” she asked in that annoyingly cutesy and voice. Risky fought back the urge to vomit as she tried to force an earnest smile. The result was more a constipated grimace.

“Of course, buddy…” Risky said before she retreated into the bowels of her ship well out of earshot of the half genie. Now alone, she was able to let go of her pent-up aggression, kicking the air and stomping towards the ship’s galley.

“Gah! That stupid little brat! If I had half my old power, I’d take her by that stupid ponytail and-” 

In her anger, Risky Boots inadvertently kicked over an end table, sending an empty decanter careening towards the floor. She watched as the bottle bounced against a wall and ricocheted against the wall before resting at her feet.

The bottle looked large enough to hold two liters of water and was deep blue with a long neck and wide basin. Around the lip of the bottle was a golden collar with engravings from an era long since passed. Placed atop the bottle and acting as a topper, was an opaque piece of jade, stained blue through some unknown means. Attached to the base was a small slab of onyx, decorated with various jewels and pearls. Even in the dull lighting of the dark hall, the gems shimmered faintly, as if illuminated by an otherworldly glow.

To the untrained eye, it would appear to be a beautifully decorated bottle, but to those versed in dark magic would know its true potential and hellish purpose. Unfortunately for Risky Boots, that power would never come to fruition, as the bottles seal had long since been broken, leaving this magical relic as no more useful than a paper weight.

  
‘Stupid bottle. I thought I told those Tinker Bats to throw this out earlier.’ Risky thought to herself. She bent down to pick up the bottle and continued towards the galley. After all, there was no way she was going to dirty up any clean utensils for the petite pest’s convenience.

After entering the galley, Risky Boots saw one of her few remaining Tinker Bats swabbing the floor with a bucket of murky water. 

“You. Fill this up and bring it back to me.” The Pirate Queen ordered, tossing the bottle carelessly towards the creature before walking away. The Tinker Bat caught the bottle and stared deeply into it before walking to Risky Boots’ cabinet of expensive rums, spiced wines, and imported seltzers. The Tinker Bat was just about to open this cupboard before the voice of its captain rang through the room. “And make sure it’s not the expensive stuff!”

Now with its new orders, the Tinker Bat silently stood in place as it thought through how to fulfill its command. The galley had no forms of liquid that could be deemed ‘inexpensive’…

Except for the bucket of dirty mop water. With no hesitation, the Tinker Bat walked over to the bucket and removed the jade stopper. It watched as a pink dust slowly flittered out from over the lips and disperse in the air. The smoke seemed to dance in the air before coalescing into the shape of a woman with admirable assets. The smoky figure giggled and shook its large hips to and fro in a provocative manner, tempting anyone nearby closer and take a deep whiff of its intoxicating aroma.

The Tinker Bat stared for several seconds as the smoke danced before dunking the bottle into the filthy water.

In an instant, the bucket of water erupted, spewing its contents to the ceiling and soaking the once clean galley and all its contents with murky brown water. The poor Tinker Bat had been knocked backwards as it lay against the cabinet. It silently arose in a daze as it walked back towards the bucket. 

Inside the bucket, however, was the bottle. Except instead of being the original deep blue, the bottle had become clear. Gone was the golden collar and dirty mop water as, inside was a fizzy, sweet smelling slightly pink liquid. To anyone else, it would appear to be a delicious sparkling water with nothing ominous about it.

To the Tinker Bat though, this was still mop water. It replaced the jade stopper and began walking to the upper decks to deliver the bottle to Risky Boots. Leaving an absolutely filthy galley.

Now back in the bright sunlight, the Tinker Bat found its captain; looking less purple and redder as she was subjected to the half genie incessantly prattle on about everything in and under the deep blue sea. It swiftly deposited the bottle into its captain’s lap before retreating back to the lower decks, relieved that it was not forced into Shantae’s company.

“Oh gosh, that looks really good!” Shantae beamed as she admired her reflection in the bottle.

“Yes! It is! Here, stop talking and drink up!” Risky Boots said, barely able to contain her own delight as she crammed the bottle into Shantae’s chest. She was so relieved that the half genie was taking a break from speaking that she didn’t notice the liquid inside, or the fact that the bottle looked so different.

“Aww, thanks Buddy Boots, I bet this’ll taste fantastic!” the half genie took a firm hold of the stopper at the top and pulled it off. She smiled as the bottle gave a satisfying pop. Her face instantly scrunched into a disgusted scowl as the smell from the bottle wafted into her nose.

“BLEGH!!! What is this!?! It smells like-” 

Shantae’s words were cut off as a beam of bright pink light shot into the sky with a deafening blast. Risky Boots barely had enough time to react to the blast as she covered her eyes and braced for the shockwave. The sky turned jet black for a moment before returning to its pleasant sunny self, as if nothing had happened.

Risky Boots slowly opened her eyes and looked around like a deer in headlights. She quickly surveyed every inch of her purple skin in search of injuries.

The good news was that she seemed to be undamaged from the sudden blast. The bad news was that the blast must have affected her vision somehow, because everything now had a slight pink tint to it. ‘ _Well, that’s annoying…_ ’ Risky thought to herself as she looked around. Everything seemed to be the same as it was before. 

She was still in Sequin Land, still on her ship, still with a tiny Shantae in a bottle, still in her swimsuit…

‘ _Wait… what?_ ’

Risky Boots slowly walked over to the seat Shantae used to be sitting in and investigated the bottle of liquid. Inside was Shantae; except the size of a doll and small enough to comfortably fit in the palm of her hand. She had managed to reorient herself in the liquid before letting out a bubbly shriek and made a mad swim for the top. She barely reached the neck of the bottle before she lost a large glob of air. Even with her diminutive size, her wide hips gave the slightest bit of trouble as she popped out of the top of the bottle with a heavy gasp and loud coughs.

As Shantae’s coughing fit came to an end and breathing normalized, she gave the Pirate Queen the most aggressive glare she could manage. Which did very little to intimidate the Pirate Queen as she continued to stare at the truly pint sized half genie.

“You went too far this time Risky Boots!! I thought you turned over a new leaf, but here you are being even more demented than before! What if I had drowned in this stuff!?! Ugh, just look at me! I’m covered in this…this-”

“Delicious aroma…” Risky interrupted, her voice huskier than usual as her eyes dilated into pink hearts. She squeezed her legs together as she slowly shambled closer to the bottle.

“…What?”

‘ _Yeah, what?! I didn’t say that!_ ’ Risky Boots mentally shouted. She found herself trapped in a seemingly endless void of darkness, the only light coming from a massive circular window that gave her a view of the outside world. She tried to regain control of her body, but it did not concede to her commands, choosing to straddle the bottle with the tiny half genie holding onto the lip of the bottle. 

“You wonderous genie…its been oh so long since I last gazed upon such a beautiful creature…I can barely control myself when you look so good …”

Shantae’s cheeks lit up as she received the praises of her once enemy. “U-um…thank you…Risky…” the half genie wriggled, her hips once again getting stuck in the bottle. As she tried to remove herself from the bottle, Risky Boots gently took a hold of Shantae’s waist and brought her to look deeply into her eyes.

“You’re even more breath taking up close…so…” Risky took a deep whiff from the half genie in her hands “intoxicating…” the Pirate Queen dragged her tongue across Shantae’s small body, putting much of the focus in between her legs.

“Kyaaah!! Risky, what are you doing!? That’s disgusting!!” Shantae shrieked as she tried to push away the intrusive muscle.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet genie…you’re absolutely right! Please, let me clean you up~.” Risky purred, forcing her tongue past Shantae’s thighs and pressing into her tiny bikini covered sex. Shantae let out little whimpers and moans at the foreign feeling of her most private parts being teased in such a manner.

“Aah…R-Risky, what- Mmm~! W-what’s gotten…Haaa~…gotten into you?” Shantae could barely speak as her small frame was wracked with pleasure unknown to her.

“Oh, my precious genie… it’s not what’s gotten into me” Risky purred as she used her free hand to push aside the half genie’s bikini bottoms, revealing the small folds of her sex to the elements. Shantae squeaked and tried to cover herself, but Risky placed her thumb atop her chest, keeping her pinned in place and rubbing her miniscule nipples all in one motion “it’s what I’m going to put into you~.”

Risky slowly pushed her free hand’s pinky finger into Shantae’s virgin hole. Though thoroughly lubricated with the concoction that was Risky’s saliva, the odd liquid, and her own juices, Shantae let out an impressive scream as she was penetrated. 

“ **T-Take it out!! Risky Boots take it out!! It hurts!! It’s gonna break meeee!!** ” Shantae cried, thrashing as the comparatively large finger pushed deeper into her. Her virginity had been taken by a finger, far larger than anything she would ever again feel. Risky; either out of pity or sadistic glee, stopped as half her pinky finger was inside the half genie. 

The Pirate Queen watched as Shantae’s pained cries and erratic thrashing slowed, until they became slow and steady hip gyrations. She may not have known what she was experiencing, but her body was certainly going to help her out. Shantae moaned with each thrust of her hips, experimenting with different paces as Risky watched the half genie use her finger like a gigantic dildo.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my little genie?” Risky asked. She used her thumb to yank off Shantae’s bikini top, who shivered as her nipples were now directly being teased by the Pirate Queen’s thumb. Shantae took hold of the thumb and held it for leverage as her thrusts became faster and harder.

“R-Risky! I…I think some-Aaah~! S-Something’s coming!!”

No sooner had she spoke, her body seized up as her lower lips tightened around Risky Boots’ pinky. White hot pleasure exploded from Shantae’s sex as she shouted and shook from her first orgasm. After several moments of bliss, she came down from her high and collapsed onto Risky’s hand. Slowly, the pinky that had once filled Shantae was pulled out, leaving her sex gaping slightly as her sexual fluids leaked out.

Risky Boots took the opportunity to lick the half genie’s juices with thorough diligence as Shantae moaned, her sensitive sex teased as her eyes flew open. “W-wha~! Risky, Wait!! I just-A~Aaahh~!” Shantae’s back arched as she came again, this orgasm even stronger than the last. 

“Oh! My genie, you’re so kind to me~!” Risky giggled.

The ceaseless cycle of cunningulus and orgasms continued for what felt like hours. Each drop of the half genie’s cum was carefully deposited into the large bottle, mixing with the fluids inside and turning it a mix of white and pink. Once Shantae was clean and barely conscious, she was placed in between Risky Boots’ thighs. She laid sprawled out in a deep orgasmic haze as her small breasts rose and fell with each labored breath.

Her once blue eyes had gained a pink tint, making the Pirate Queen shudder with excitement. A noticeable damp spot began forming between her legs as the Pirate Queen brought the bottle closer to Shantae.

“My lovely genie…I can’t get the sight of you bubbling out of my mind! Please, let me see more of it!” Risky begged, already removing her bikini top and allowing her breasts to bounce free. Shantae, feeling a bit envious of the Pirate Queen’s breasts, apprehensively looked towards the bottle.

Before Shantae could register the question, she was absolved in another pink explosion. She was barely able to take a deep breath as she was sent spinning into the confines of the liquid again. The only difference this time, was that Risky Boots had also shrunk down and joined her in the liquid. She swam circles around the captive genie like a shark, watching as the half genie stubbornly kept her mouth sealed.

Swimming into the half genie’s blind spot, Risky Boots wrapped an arm around Shantae’s waist and pulled her close. Her massive breasts pressed into Shantae’s back as she gently nipped at the half genie’s sensitive ears. The Pirate Queen also flicked the girl’s erect nipples while her free hand travelled into the captive girl’s bikini bottoms. 

Shantae let out puffs of air as she moaned and whined under Risky’s menstruations. Giving a sadistic smile, Risky pressed her thumb hard against Shantae’s clitoris, watching with great delight as a massive plume of bubbles erupted from Shantae’s mouth.

Shantae’s eyes shrunk as she covered her mouth. She struggled in Risky’s incredibly strong grip in an attempt to free herself. Not only were her most sensitive spots all being stimulated at once, but her air was getting dangerously low as her cheeks puffed with what little air she had left. Risky released her and watched as she scrambled for the top, easily keeping pace with the half genie until she reached the neck of the bottle. Before she could try and wriggle through again, her legs were seized and she was pulled eye level to Risky Boots, who grabbed her puffed cheeks and held her in place. 

‘Let me go! I need to breathe!!’Shantae shook her head and thrashed, burbling as the liquid tried to enter her mouth. Risky Boots, seemingly unfazed by the lack of air, wasted no time and captured the half genie’s lips in a breathtaking display. Or breath-giving, as lungs worth of air were given to Shantae, along with a generous helping of the liquid.

Despite the horrendous smell, the taste of the liquid was indescribably heavenly. So good was it, Shantae wouldn’t have minded drowning if it tasted this good. Any traces of blue in her eyes was gone, now replaced with pink as she unknowingly deepened the kiss. Risky Boots smiled around her partners soft lips, pleasuring herself in watching the half genie grind her crotch against her leg. Noting where her attention was needed, a purple hand crept back into Shantae’s bikini bottoms. 

Unbeknownst to the Half Genie, Risky Boots was in a struggle all her own, screaming her head off as she tried to reclaim control of her body.

‘ _You dimwitted bimbo!! Can’t you tell that’s not me your screwing!?!_ ’ Risky then looked up and into the void. ‘ _And you!! Give me my body back right now before I do something YOU’LL regret!_ ’

An ethereal giggle echoed through the void from all sides. Pink smoke flowed from the inky black void. 

The smoke coalesced into a woman with pasty white skin and long, straight, jet-black hair that obscured part of her face and reached to the small of her back. A black gown with pink accents and a hole cut in the center of her chest and waists that showed off ample amounts of cleavage and hips. Behind her flowed a pink silk boa blew in an astral wind, circling around her like a halo. Her dark-pink eyes stared through the Pirate Queen while she sauntered right up to Risky, standing several heads taller.

“My my, how perceptive~.” the woman made a grandiose show of swishing hair out of her face, revealing a pair of pink fins jutting from her head where ears should be.

“I am the embodiment of lust. The epitome of pleasure. Desire, given form. I have seen Empires fall, Dynasties come to ruin, and Civilizations crumble! All just for a chance to gaze upon my divine visage! I-”

‘ _Don’t care. Didn’t ask._ ’ Risky Boots interrupted, crossing her arms across her chest in an unimpressed display.

The woman’s tirade came to an abrupt halt as she looked dumbfounded at Risky Boots, who was apparently unaffected by her in the slightest. “Are you…not at all enticed by me?” The woman inquired, squeezing her breasts together and making her already impressive cleavage even more pronounced. “People have waged wars just to see this much of my skin? Don’t you feel…a little honored?”

Risky scoffed as she squeezed her own breasts together. ‘ _Don’t flatter yourself, twerp. I have a better pair than that._ ’

“Wha-!? T-Twerp!?! How incredulous! I’ll have you know that I am the most powerful Saprophytic Siren to ever exist! I can bend Gods around my finger with just a whisper of my name! I’ve turned saints to sinners with a kiss! I’ve toppled Em-” 

‘ _Yeah yeah, Empires. You already said that. Listen here girlie, I’m not sure if you noticed or not, but I’m pretty much immune to your magic and powers of persuasion. So, quit wasting my time and give my body back._ ’ Risky Boots demanded. The woman’s pale cheeks turned bright red as she stamped her foot incredulously as she shrank slightly.

“You…You insolent! Pig faced…ogre headed…Bah! I don’t have to do anything you say, grandma! Once I take the essence from this genie, I’ll turn you into a dildo and shove you up the dirtiest cooch I can find!” She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Risky.

“ _Thank you for the invitation, but I might be more than you can handle, little girl._ ” Risky chuckled.

The Siren, now more red than pink, fumed in anger as she barked obscenities towards Risky Boots, calling her every slanderous name she could manage. Even resorting to shouting some in an unknown language.

The Pirate Queen simply laughed them off and lounged on the ground. She knew what was going to happen at the end of this all and chose to wait for it all to collapse like a house of cards. 

Back outside of Risky Boots’ mind, Risky’s body broke the kiss and gently pushed the half genie away. She inwardly giggled as she gazed into those vacant pink eyes, filled only with desire and lost. Risky removed the last of her swimsuit before blowing Shantae a bubbly kiss and diving to the bottom of the bottle. The half genie watched her go, catching glimpses of pink between those purple thighs.

Now at the bottom of the bottle, Risky Boots outstretched her arms to Shantae, as if beckoning the half genie. Shantae; having just removed her own bikini bottoms after a brief struggle, swam into the Pirate Queen’s embrace as quickly as she could, giving her a bubbly smile as their lips met once again. Risky Boots gave Shantae another deep oxygen restoring kiss.

After breaking the seal between their lips, Risky Boots playfully pinned Shantae to the bottom of the bottle and trailed light kisses between the half genie’s breasts. She latched onto one of her nipples and bit down gently, watching as Shantae tried to stifle a bubbly moan with her hands. Risky Boots smiled while using her free hand to pinch and twist her other nipple. Shantae let out a muffled squeal with each twist as her cheeks puffed out. With a final kiss to the hardened nipple in her mouth, Risky continued to her trail of kisses, over her stomach, hourglass hips, and adorable navel until she came to the prize she sought.

Risky Boots gazed lovingly at Shantae’s sex, sucking and licking between her puffy lower lips. With little restraint, she drove her head between the half genie’s tanned thighs.

“Aaaaah~!” Shantae let out a bubbly moan, releasing much of her stored air in an impressive column as her one of her hands moved to continue teasing her erect nipples, while the other entangled itself in Risky’s flowing locks.

Risky reached around the half genie’s hips and took a firm hold of her backside, grabbing a handful of plush genie booty while flipping her over so Shantae was sitting atop her face. With this new position, the Pirate Queen was able to work her tongue even deeper into Shantae’s folds.

Shantae clutched her throat and threw her head back as the breath she was holding came out in another massive glob. She rode the Pirate Queen’s face for all she was worth, water quickly filling the vacant space that was her lungs. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she coughed violently. Her cheeks turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Her body was wracked with pleasure, and painful convulsions as she continued to mash her sex against Risky Boots’ skilled tongue. In the end however, her body could only go without oxygen for so long, as with a bubble and shudder, she slammed her hips down until Risky jammed a finger into the unoccupied hole that was her bottom.

“Briiisky Blooobobobobs!!!” Shantae gurgled as her lungs filled with water. She writhed and convulsed like a snake on deaths door as her final climax came with fill force. She began coughing up what little air was still in her lungs as she writhed in indescribable pleasure. Her writhing movements slowed to a halt as her body floated motionless. After losing consciousness, the bottle was once again encapsulated in a bright pink explosion.

Risky Boots, now able to control her body, found herself standing on the deck of her vessel. As naked as the day she was born. 

The Pirate Queen looked around briefly, finding an unconscious Shantae; just as naked as she, sprawled out like a fish in the sun, and a bundled heap of robes writhing around on the deck of her ship. From within the bundle emerged a figure with long jet-black hair, pink fins for ears, and pasty white skin. Risky Boots looked at the figure and stifled a laugh as she watched it stand to its full, unimpressive height.

“Well, that’s certainly a fitting look for a brat like you!” Risky Boots laughed guffawed.

The figure was apparently the Siren, only…she looked different. Gone was her large bust, hourglass figure, and otherworldly beauty. In its place was a little girl with long black hair that dragged along the ground, pudgy cheeks that were just begging to be pinched, and all the curves of a cutting board. She was sporting the world’s most adorable pout as she stared daggers through the Pirate Queen.

“Laugh while you can, grandma! Once I get my powers back, you’ll be begging for me to end your wretched, lonely life!” She quickly dashed towards the bottle they previously inhabited, grabbed the top and poured the pink bubbling liquid into her open mouth. The bottle was drained completely as the Siren doubled over while clutching her abdomen. She became engulfed in a blinding pink light as she started floating a few feet above the ground. 

“This power…! This unimaginable power I’ve sought for so long! Ebbing its way through my entire being! The past, the future, and the present… It’s all flowing through me! I’ve connected as one with the entirety of the cosmos! Finally, the infinite power of the Genies…! It’s All MINE!” Lightning fired from her fingertips and arced through the sky as she laughed manically.

Risky Boots, paying little if any attention to the pint-sized siren’s soliloquy, retrieved her swimsuit and began putting it back on. ‘Any minute now…’ she thought to herself.

“And with this power, I’m going to show you just how terrifying I can be!!” the Siren shouted as she pointed a crackling hand at the Pirate Queen. She was just about to fire a massive geyser of fire and brimstone from her hand, until her hand fizzled out.

“What the?” She pointed her other hand, but was met with a similar result. The Siren looked confusedly at her hands as she suddenly came crashing to the deck with a thud.  
“Wah!?! What is this!? What’s going on!?!”  
“That” Risky Boots began as she finished adjusting her bikini top “is what happens when you fail to steal essence.”

“What!? But that’s impossible! I had her power! The power of a GENIE!!”

“Half-genie.” Risky Boots corrected as she wiggled her swimsuit shorts over her bottom.

“…what?”

“She’s a half-genie, and to be honest? I doubt you could even take a fraction of a full Genie’s power, let alone get anything from a half-genie. Though I have to admit, I’m surprised you managed to pull out enough for that light show. Very impressive.”

The Pirate Queen sauntered over to her chair, stepping on the still unconscious Shantae. She reclined into her seat and watched with glee as the once proud Siren looked as if her head was going to pop off. In an instant, the Siren was on her feet and launching herself at the resting Risky, bellowing out an otherworldly screech that seemed to rock the entire planet.

Risky Boots sighed as she caught the Siren by the back of her neck and held her aloft like a misbehaving cat. The Siren scratched and kicked, trying in vain to assault the Pirate Queen, but all she connected with was empty air.

“Now now, little girl. Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to fight people stronger than you?”

“ **I’M STRONGER THAN YOU!!** ”

“Sure you are. Now, as much fun as this has been, I’m very tired.” Risky Boots walked to the edge of the ship and held the Siren over the side “So I think you should run along and play like a good little girl.”

Before the Siren could scream at the Queen of Pirates again, she was unceremoniously tossed off the side of the ship. She screamed all the way down and landed in the warm waters of the beach with a large splash. She resurfaced with a gasp and made her way to the sandy shore. As she crawled from the sea and onto the sandy beach, she glared at Risky Boots’ ship and continued to yell all the obscenities in the world at her. She screamed and hollered for nearly an hour, until her eyes began to grow heavy. She could barely stand up straight as she tottered down to the sandy shore beneath her, somehow wrapping herself up into a bundle with her hair. After a brief moment, soft snores could be heard emanating from within the bundle of fluffy hair. The Siren was now sleeping peacefully like a child after a tantrum.

Risky Boots, after getting her jollies from watching the tiny Siren shout herself comatose, yawned and stretched. ‘Jeez, I really am tired…’ She returned to her chair, stepping on Shantae once again as she forgot the half genie was there. A gurgly cough came from beneath her foot as Shantae threw up the water from her stomach.

“Oh. Right. Forgot you were here.” Risky Boots said as she walked over to the half genie and stood next to her as she coughed up water and wheezes in fresh air. “Well, I don’t feel like dealing with you right now, so you can just g-” her words were silenced as her lips were captured by Shantae.

“Mmmph!?!”

Shantae’s tongue quickly wormed its way past Risky Boots’ sealed lips, entangling itself with hers as she pulled the Pirate Queen closer. Her pink lust filled eyes lazily gazing into frantic red orbs. After a minute of their one-sided, passionate kiss, Risky Boots finally managed to pull herself away.

“W-What the hell are you doing!?”

“I wish to serve you, my Queen…” Shantae panted as she groped Risky Boots’ breasts. The Pirate Queen’s face lit up with embarrassment as she pushed the half genie away, but she immediately came back and stole another kiss. Risky tried her best to keep Shantae at bay, but the half genie was surprisingly steadfast and slippery as she constantly tried to slip her fingers into her swimsuit bottoms.

When Shantae’s deft fingers finally wriggled their way into Risky’s swimsuit bottoms, she immediately set to working her fingers between the Pirate Queen’s lower lips. An uncharacteristically sweet moan made its way past Risky’s lips. The half genie gave a dopey smile and took advantage of Risky Boots’ open mouth by capturing her lips again. She dominated the kiss with little effort as she watched the once formidable Pirate Queen, Scourge to the seas of Sequin Land, turn into a moaning mess.

  
“Am I…pleasing you, my…my Queen? I live to serve you…” Shantae panted between kisses as their tongues danced around each other. Another of her fingers was pushed down to the knuckle into Risky’s sex, eliciting another squeal of pleasure. 

“Y-you…Aah~! You stup-stupid…Mmmm~…Haa…S-stop…plea-Aah~!” Risky Boots could barely utter a sentence, powerless to resist Shantae’s menstruations. Her mind was clouded with the amazing stimuli as her loins tightened around Shantae’s fingers. With a final muffled moan, she came. Shantae looked lovingly at the Pirate Queen’s post orgasm expression. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted heavily, her breasts heaved with every shuddering breath, and her swimsuit bottoms were soaked through. Without a moments rest, Shantae snuck her way between Risky’s thighs.

“What…are you doing now?” Risky Boots panted, still lackadaisical from her powerful orgasm.

“I wish to continue…serving you my…my…” Shantae held the temples of her head for a moment as if she had a migraine. She reeled back further and quickly sprang to her feet, barely able to stand upright. 

“Ugh…my…head hurts…” She mumbled, holding her eyes shut as if the light from the sun were going to sear her pupils. She fluttered her eyes for a moment before fully opening them. Her once pink heart, filled eyes had returned to their normal blue hue as she looked around dumbfounded.

“What…happened? Huh…? GAH!!!” Shantae quickly tried to cover her naked form as she fell to her knees. “Why am I naked!?! Where’s my swimsuit!?! Risky Boots, what did you do!?”

“…I didn’t do this…it was…” Risky tried to explain that the sleeping Siren on the beach was responsible for all this, but exhaustion apparently had other plans as she blacked out on the spot.

“Risky? Risky Boots?! Hey, don’t fall asleep now!!” Shantae shouted as she shook the sleeping Pirate Queen by her shoulders. “At least tell me where my swimsuit is!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get to write often anymore, but when I do, I prefer wet stuff.
> 
> Edit: Since I just tend to creep around the Shantae franchise like that guy you see at the gym not exercising, I was completely unaware there was a new game out. Involving Sirens. Just pretend this is separate from that.


End file.
